The object of the present invention is to satisfy a need for a convenient economical and durable device for cleaning and polishing the vertical exhaust stacks of trucks. Such stacks reach elevations of ten feet or more above the road and are difficult to clean and polish without using a ladder or other inconvenient methods.
While the prior art discloses various devices for wiping the exterior surfaces of pipes and tubes, no known device in the prior art is entirely suitable for the purposes of this invention, and hence there is a definite need for the invention. The implement is constructed for easy use while standing on the ground in the case of a truck without the need for any preliminary adjustment of parts since the geometry of the device renders its operation quite facile.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.